


Lazy days

by fukamiin



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt, nothing too graphic just be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukamiin/pseuds/fukamiin
Summary: In a less cruel time-line where the world hugged these four with little bits of mercy allowing them more room of chances and daresay, healthier coping mechanisms, Pinocchio moved in to live with his new guardian Aladdin-surviving "the incident"-he goes about his daily life routine with both of them his only friend "Hansel". Aladdin lives with his partner Hameln who treats Pinocchio like a son of his own. They still got their fair share of troubles every now and then but they're trying to push each other through their ordeals.
Relationships: Aladdin/Hameln (SINoALICE), Gretel/Pinocchio (SINoALICE)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Lazy days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukihiyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihiyama/gifts).



> This work is a gift for one of my friends who wanted to see these 4 happy and so I tried my best to capture the original lore and tweak it around a lil to fit with the "plot" I planned ahead~ hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Also, I'll be calling Gretel as Hansel sometimes just for the sake of the plot of this fic to fit his identity crisis.

In a less cruel time-line where the world hugged these four with little bits of mercy allowing them more room of chances and daresay, healthier coping mechanisms, Pinocchio moved in to live with his new guardian Aladdin-surviving "the incident"-he goes about his daily life routine with both of them his only friend "Hansel". Aladdin lives with his partner Hameln who treats Pinocchio like a son of his own. They still got their fair share of troubles every now and then but they're trying to push each other through their ordeals. 

\---

Pinocchio checked his phone, he got a new message. 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Dad:** “Hey I forgot to tell you sooner but can you bring me a box or two of lactose free milk? Last time I used usual milk your dad didn’t stop complaining from stomachache.”

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Pino~:** “Of course! I’m still on my way anyways 😁” 

He switched to another conversation on his phone and typed the place he was going to and time to “H↔G” then switched off his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. 

This was another normal day for Pinocchio; doing regular stops by the local grocery store to buy  _ yet another item _ his dad “forgot to mention” when he sent him with the original list. However, living with them for more than 3 years now has made him grow used to his parents’ habits. 

When he arrived at his destination he found a person wearing a too-familiar hoodie leaning onto a nearby wall, idly tapping on their phone. “Ah, Hansel~” He hopped to where the other stood, now fully aware of his arrival. 

“Took you long enough.” Hansel greeted him, he stood just an inch or two taller than the other.

“Huh?! I literally  _ just _ texted you! No way you made it here  _ that long ago _ !” 

Hansel smirked, “I’m teasing~ I was already here when I got your text. Also, It’s  _ Gretel _ when we’re in public.”

“Ah right, sorry. I forgot you were still in-character.” He gave him an apologetic smile. “So? Running errands too?” Pinocchio added as he headed inside the store besides the other. 

“Yeah. A gamer’s life is high-demanding.” 

“I see.” His tone was doubtful but polite;  _ Gretel _ shrugged his shoulders. 

They went about their businesses, chatting sometimes and recommending various items and brands some other times. 

“Are you going to come spend the holidays with us again this year?”

Gretel scratched the back of his head, “probably. Not like I have much choice.” After all, he lived alone in his two-bedroom apartment. He was planning to make the other room his stream room but he was too lazy to even move between the rooms just to stream and go back to his own for other stuff. 

“Great! I’ll let my dads know you’re coming, then!” 

They exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

Back home, Pinocchio was welcomed by yet another argument between his parents. It wasn’t anything serious--but he’d be lying if he said their arguments didn’t make him anxious. However, as soon as they realized he was back their ‘conversation’ came to a halt. Despite that, Pinocchio didn’t notice himself reaching for his right wrist out of habit whenever he’s anxious, fiddling with his sleeve. 

“Oh, hi there lil one.” Hameln gave him a small smile, noticing Pinocchio’s little habit. However, it fell unnoticed by Pinocchio as his thoughts started to get the best of him--again.“I see you got me the  _ correct kind of milk _ , thank you.” He got up from where he was seated and took the grocery bags Pinocchio was still holding--he made sure he cut whatever train of thoughts he had and cast the bags aside. Pinocchio slowly approached him and was met with a pat on the head. 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” Aladdin smiled. “Hope your trip was nice.” 

Pinocchio beamed, “yeah it was ok. Hansel was there.” 

“Oh? Thought you usually meet Gretel around this time.” 

Pinocchio chuckled. “Well, yeah. It’s just when we’re in public. He’s still Hansel to me, though~ unless he decides he wants to adopt Gretel as his permanent identity, I guess.” 

Aladdin patted him on the head once more then continued their chatter inside the kitchen where Hameln waited. 

Pinocchio mentioned having Gretel over for holidays after his finals to which the two welcomed the idea warmly. They’d usually have more people over for holidays but considering their little family  _ issues  _ their communication fell short and they didn’t feel they were welcomed anymore into family gatherings. However, that didn’t stop them for having  _ their own  _ little gathering with both Pinocchio and Gretel. It was more than enough and it had its own charm.

Reflecting on the past, though, makes one realize how much happened in the span of a few years. It’s as if their whole lives went upside down. 

\---

It was three years ago when Pinocchio first tried to end it all. 

It was three years ago when Pinocchio’s mother screamed her lungs out at the site of him bleeding on the bathroom floor. 

It was three years ago when the neighbors cluttered at their apartment’s door, when the paramedics barged inside, when his fragile body was rushed to the nearest hospital… when he woke up alone in the ER. 

After investigation was done; child services took him away. 

He was lucky Aladdin--who’s a far relative--offered to have him in. No one else wanted anything to do with him.

Aladdin was horrified to learn what the kid was put through. His mom refused to meet the both of them. 

Ever since that day Pinocchio has lived with both Aladdin and his boyfriend. Aladdin was worried that if he was to marry Hameln he'd lose Pinocchio’s custody--Hameln told him he wasn’t interested in marriage any time soon as their bond was already deep and important to the both of them. 

And, it was a matter of time before Pinocchio became an adult that can decide wherever he wants to stay. As for now, Aladdin devoted most of his time to Pinocchio's well-being. 

\---

“I caught him trying to hold his wrist when he came back--you think it was because of our  _ conversation _ ?” Hamelm said as the two settled to go to bed. 

Aladdin sighed, “it can’t be helped. It’s probably out of habit… he’s going to be ok, right?” Aladdin scratched his head, “ah! Do I need to make appointments for more therapy sessions? But, last time he said he improved enough to discontinue the-” 

A strong grip to his shoulder brought him back to reality, “he’ll be fine. And, he promised he would let us know if he felt like he needed professional help again, ok? Calm down.” 

Aladdin sighed, “do you think I should talk to him?” 

“Let’s not trigger unnecessary reactions now-I’m no expert though but I feel like these kinds of stuff are better to come naturally.” Hameln took off his glasses and cast them aside on his bedside table. “Let’s sleep for now.” 

“R-right.” Aladdin laid on his side of the bed and soon enough he felt arms wrapping his figure. He smiled and drifted away into dreamland. 

\----

Pinocchio opened his eyes and soon enough he realized he was lying on the cold hard ground of his old house’s bathroom. 

There was red liquid everywhere. The sink was leaking the same liquid. It was dark and cold.

He hardly managed to get up, leaning on the bath tub’s side. He saw his reflection in the same liquid that filled the tub to the brim. The faucet stream was cut abruptly and shook violently before violently snapped off the wall and more of the liquid rushed in to fill the room up. 

Pinocchio was struggling not to sink, but he forgot how to swim. 

Pinocchio tried to stay on the surface but the level of the liquid neared the ceiling.

Aladdin screamed for help but his body was already engulfed and sank into what seemed to be an endless sea of red. 

Aladdin woke up. 

Looking at the time on his phone  _ ‘3:03 A.M.’  _ was displayed on the bright screen. He put it back down and looked to his side; Hameln was breathing soundly. He watched his chest rise and fall slowly and tried to match it to calm himself down. 

“ _ Your sympathy will get the best of you at this rate! _ ” He remembered Hameln telling him vividly when he had a similar--and somewhat worse--experience before. 

He just couldn’t imagine how hard Pinocchio’s life was. He knew he didn’t need to put himself in the kid’s shoes to know how to treat him--all he needed was the warmth of unconditional love and the brilliance of understanding to prepare him to stand on his feet once more and lead a better life for himself. 

But he couldn’t help but to  _ imagine _ what all of that must have been like. He was thinking about it way too hard lately--the way he had casual but consistent texts with the kid when he was still living with his mother. They weren’t close or anything--but something about Pinocchio always intrigued him--was it the similarity between the two that made him have a special place in his heart? 

\---

Pinocchio was the only relative Aladdin actually enjoyed being with--the rest were mostly judgemental about Aladdin’s ‘ _ lifestyle _ ’. His relationship with Hameln was frowned upon but no straightforward comments were made--just indirectly mean or straight up annoying comments that he grew to ignore. The others that remained even-handed about the matter usually gave him that pitiful look he hated most. However, it was a matter of time before the elders knew about this. 

Before he even could realize it; the kid grew on him. They’d meet briefly during family gatherings--that he stopped attending after a while--and would talk about literally anything that popped to mind. 

_ “How do they make Ice-cream blue?” _

_ Aladdin chuckled “Well, they use artificial colors.” _

_ “Ar...Artif...shell colors?”  _

_ “Yes. They use chemicals to make stuff have different colors and flavors!”  _

_ “Oh, mom said these chemicals are bad for me…” _

_ “It’s ok having it every once in a while won’t hurt! Look at me, I’m completely fine~”  _

_ Little Pinocchio giggled. “Uncle you’re so cool! I hope i can be as cool and manly as you are one day!” _

They kept meeting up like that whenever no one was there to bother them. 

However at one point Pinocchio stopped coming to the gatherings. 

His mom would dismiss it saying that ‘ _ he’s at that age where they just hate everything. _ ’

The next family gathering Pinocchio was nowhere to be found again.

And so was the next and next. Aladdin was worried but he thought maybe he’s finally grew out of wanting to be around someone like him.

One gathering was during holidays. He saw someone walk timidly between the crown of the family members and Aladdin swore he looked like Pinocchio.

And he did. But he was barely recognizable. He was wearing a frilly dress and had some makeup on. He was trying his best to and trying to avoid Aladdin’s gaze at all costs. Aladdin didn’t barge in and let him be. During dinner Pinocchio was nowhere to be found. 

‘ _ I should have said something… he was obviously in distress _ .’ 

After a couple years a family member outed Aladdin to the elders and it wrecked havoc on them all. The reaction of the elders was carved into his skull. The way they shouted at him, insulting him. He couldn’t hold it back anymore and shouted back and stormed out immediately. He swore this was going to be the last damn gathering he’d ever attend.

On his way out he saw him--Pinocchio was standing behind the corner leading to the exit. 

“A-are they yelling at you because you l-like men, Uncle?” He shivered to his core; Aladdin forgot that he was  _ furious  _ a second ago and patted him on the head. They had this conversation before where Pinocchio admitted he might have a crush on one of his male classmates and Aladdin encouraged him to keep it a secret from the family assuring him that once he’s old enough he can make his own choices--just like he did. 

“You have a cell-phone, don’t you?” Aladdin looked behind him where the room that was still filled with loud argument stood. 

“Y-yes I do…” he took it out of his pocket and slowly handed it to Aladdin who typed something and handed it back. 

“Here. Let’s keep in touch.” he gave him back the phone.

Pinocchio made eye contact with him for the first time in years--looking closely he could see a bruise starting to form on his face and another already blue on his arm that was loosely hidden under the sleeves of his dress. Looking back at his eyes--they seemed to be glassy and threatened to spill tears any second. 

Aladdin heard footsteps coming from the room he escaped. He quickly excused himself and realized last-minute that Pinocchio was trying to hug him before he left. 

‘ _ I should have assured him he’ll be alright. Heck, I should have at least hugged him. _ ’

They did stay in touch but their conversations mostly fell short. Pinocchio’s mom kept watch on his usage of his phone and other devices so he didn’t have the luxury for long phone calls. Surprisingly enough, she didn’t oppose him contacting his distant uncle all that much. 

‘ _ I should have realized sooner. I should have called child services sooner! _ ’ 

\---

“Lost in thoughts again?” Hameln cut in, the trial of his thoughts already gone and forgotten. 

“Nothing important.” Aladdin gave him a small yet genuine smile. 

Hameln hummed as he hugged him from behind, showering his neck with pecks. “You’re so beautiful~ I love you~” 

Aladdin chuckled, “I love you too, silly.” 

By the time each of them went about their day Pinocchio’s door creaked open, “Mm, good morning.” He said lazily, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. 

“It’s 11:55, I’d hardly call this ‘morning’” Hameln added from the behind the kitchen counter where he sipped his coffee. 

Pinocchio groaned and sat next to him on a counter stool. The microwave beeped and Aladdin took out a plate with what seemed to be Pinocchio’s breakfast, placing it in front of him. 

It was a rare weekend where the three of them were free on the same day. Even though Aladdin was the CEO of his own company he felt responsible to have as many work hours as the rest of his employees. Hameln on the other hand took a break from his workshop willingly to spend some time with the other two. 

“So, did you guys decide what you wanted to do today?” Aladdin sat on the other side of the kitchen counter. 

“Can we go to the amusement park today?” Pinocchio beamed a bit too brightly; the two couldn’t help but smile. 

“Amusement park it is, then.” Hameln smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

“Can I-”

“Yes, yes. Invite your boyfriend.” Aladdin cut him in, Pinocchio blushed and nodded. 

“We’re not dating, though…” He mumbled as he tapped on his cellphone. 

His comment went unnoticed as the other two were busy getting ready. 

Ever since the  _ incident  _ Pinocchio stopped going to school for a couple months until his life was settled down once more. He took the rest of his classes online with an upperclassman who was kind enough to share some of his old notes and explain things Pinocchio couldn’t understand. It was for them that Pinocchio could pass that year even though he considered dropping off for some time. 

The three reached where Gretel lived and it took him a minute to appear from behind his apartment complex gate. He quickly joined them in the car and chatted with Pinocchio along the way to the park. 

\---

_ “I know how you feel.” _

_ “R-really?”  _

_ “Yes. I did have thoughts about doing that too…” _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” _

_ “No need to apologize! I’m doing better now… But that’s not important. Let’s go back now tell me how this equation is solved again.”  _

_ “Uh, err..” _

It was all thanks to Hansel- or rather  _ Gretel _ that he can go to school normally now. In fact, he could make at least  _ one friend _ that year despite everything. He owes him a lot. Despite the fact that Pinocchio was a freshman the year Gretel graduated; the latter didn’t mind sticking around the sickly newface. 

_ “I-I fear i don’t understand.” _

_ “What’s wrong? You don’t seem very focused today.”  _

_ “I...It’s just that my eyes have been hurting all day.” _

_ The figure on the other end of the video call went silent for a bit. “You know. We can take our little study date outside today. If you are ok with this.” _

_ “I don’t know. I don’t think I can handle people…” _

_ “Well, same. But together we can pretend that we’re used to it and find someplace quiet.”  _

_ “There’s a library down the street from where I live. It’s massive I used to go there and hide when I felt scared from going back home.”  _

_ “Ah I see. Please do send me the location.”  _

_ “Sure!”  _

It feels like it was a century ago when the two first met outside video calls. Hansel kept nagging Pinocchio to call him  _ Gretel  _ in public. It’s his “character” or whatever. Pinocchio didn’t really understand but went along with it. 

It felt like it was yesterday when the two struggled to make coherent conversation with the librarian who didn’t seem much bothered by it and went on with her job to register the two as visitors using their IDs. 

It’s never too old for the two to tease and poke fun of each other remembering embarrassing situations that they somehow end up in. 

_ “I wish I was Gretel,you know.” _

_ “O-oh?”  _

_ “I don’t know. I hate myself being ‘Hansel’ sometimes.”  _

_ “I know how you feel.” _

_ “Right? I knew you’d understand! Nobody understands me in that damn school. Or back home even! But I’m moving out soon.” _

_ “Really?”  _

_ “Yeah! I’ll start living alone somewhere and I’ll do whatever I want.” _

_ “That’s awesome!” _

_ “You’re free to come visit sometimes~”  _

_ The two giggled.  _

_ “If you ever felt like not going back home, you can come over! When I do move out, that is.”  _

_ Pinocchio nodded enthusiastically.  _

_ “Hey, do you still keep the dresses you used to wear?”  _

_ “H-huh?”  _

_ “I mean, you won’t use them anymore, right? I can take them off of you.” _

_ “W-well I guess they’re somewhere in my belongings. I’ll bring them next time.”  _

_ “Thanks! They’re really cute and I think we have the same size anyways.” _

_ “R-right…” _

_ “Don’t worry I won’t wear them when I’m with you!”  _

_ “I-it’s ok! I don’t particularly hate the dresses. I just hate being forced to wear them, y’know?”  _

\---

The car finally stopped after they found an empty parking lot as near as possible to the amusement park. It was the middle of summer but the weather today was somewhat more tolerable than last week--and it seems a lot of people had the same plans for the day as the place was somewhat crowded. 

It was the summer break after which Pinocchio finally graduated high school--the kid deserved a celebration of some kind. 

They spent almost the rest of the day entirely there if it wasn’t for them starting to feel sleepy nearing midnight. While on their trip back home Pinocchio and Gretel looked through the pictures they took today on their phones. 

They were mostly normal pics except for one where they picked an unfortunate spot and got splashed with water from a nearby attraction--needless to say borth Hameln and Gretel were  _ pretty  _ annoyed their hair was ruined but they eventually gave in and just enjoyed the rest of their day. 

They dropped Gretel at his place and drove off once he disappeared behind the gates of his apartment complex. Gretel sighed and put aside some leftover food he decided to keep and a couple plush toys Pinocchio won for him  _ and insisted he takes them _ .  _ ‘Just a lil something to remember me with~’  _ he said and gave Gretel the warmest smile yet; Gretel simply couldn’t refuse. 

He saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and quickly turned around to be faced with empty darkness. He took a deep breath and turned on the lights--he was alone. He picked the plush toys from the ground and casted them on his bed, hugging them tightly as he pulled the covers over his head and drifted away before he started to  _ see  _ things that didn’t exist--again. 

The next morning he woke up on the edge of his bed, he reacted too slow and ended up hitting the ground. He groaned and got up, looking in the mirror. He realized he didn’t even remove his makeup from last night, nor did he change or turn off the lights. He washed his face and put on new clothes and turned on his laptop; today he had to stream a bit as he promised his followers. He checked his social media first to see how the pictures he took yesterday fared. 

‘ _ Big sis is at the amusement park today~’  _ A picture of him holding an icecream close to his face, winking. 560 likes. 

‘ _ Kyaaa~ look what my friend won from the arcade~ soooo cute! _ ’ A picture of the plush toys Pinocchio gave him. 747 likes. 

‘ _ Is it from your boyfriend? lol _ ’ A comment said. 

‘ _ They’re so cute! I wish I had someone to get me something like this!’ _ And another said.

‘ _ When are you going to introduce this girlfriend/boyfriend of yours, Gretel? So jealous~ _ ’ 

Gretel smirked, quickly fixed his usual makeup, and cleaned the wig he planned to use for today. He posted a new picture. 

‘ _ Big sis has no significant other, yet~ Big sis would be happy to have one but I already have all of you so I’m satisfied <3 Don’t forget to tune in to today’s stream though! I’ll be waiting~ _ ’ A picture of him in today’s outfit and wig making a heart index and thumb. It took a second for his phone to  _ ding _ and notify him of new likes on his new post. 

Before he started the stream, he took some anxiety pills and took a deep breath. “Alright, here we go.” 

The stream went well-he gained a couple hundred new subscribers from today alone. He did mess up one moment and he just  _ knew _ it’ll be all over the internet in seconds. At least that can get him some exposure--whether good or bad. He took a deep breath and stopped thinking about it--maybe this time it’ll go unnoticed from the internet sharp claws. 

Gretel laid down on his bed face-first, not caring about the makeup that got smudged all over his pillows and picked up his phone. 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] 🌻👼:** “Nice stream today! Good work~” 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] H↔G:** “Thank you~ glad you made it”

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] 🌻👼:** -’HURRAY’ sticker sent’ 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] H↔G:** -’Thank you’ sticker sent- 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] H↔G:** “Wanna come over?”

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] 🌻👼:** “Sure 😁”

Back at Hameln workshop, he was having a dilemma of his own. 

“Ugh I CANNOT believe those  _ idiots _ mixed up my order! Now what am I going to do today?” He furiously dialed a number on his cell phone and complained about the order. Once he was done he took a deep breath to calm down. “Okay, let’s see what we have here. Enough green paint to paint a live-sized forest apparently... aaand that’s it. At least they got the other stuff right but what am I going to do with this much green? I have a commission due soon.” He sighed and dialed the number of his client, explaining the situation at hand. He had to make some compromises but everything else was settled down. 

He packed up for the day and left. He runs a solo job as his standards of beauty cannot be handled by anyone else but him. It of course has its downsides every now and then but he managed to maintain a good reputation between prestigious clients and institutions so far. 

He went back home to an exhausted looking Aladdin. It was barely 7 P.M and it was unlike him to be home this early. “Rough day today?” He sat down next to him on the couch, “I won’t lie and say I didn’t have my fair share of trouble today.” 

Aladdin didn’t answer him. Instead, he lied down on the other’s thigh and grunted. “We  _ barely _ avoided a big crisis today. It was lurking around for a while and today it seemed like it was just about to blow up.” He finally spoke. “Took the rest of the day off to sort my thoughts.”

Hameln smiled and played with the other hair a bit, “where’s the kid?” 

“Pino? Oh yeah, he’s out. I think he mentioned he’ll stay over, too.” 

“So we finally get to have a day only for the both of us.” 

“Yep.” he yawned. 

“Wanna take a nap?” 

“Nah. Movie night? Dinner’s on me.”

“Sure.”

Back at Grete’s place the two were seated on the bed. 

“Sorry about the mess.” 

“It’s fine. Wanna turn on something?” 

“Maybe later? Let’s talk a bit.” 

“We talk so much already.” 

“I feel like I still don’t know many things about you.” 

“O-oh?.” 

“Hmm. Hey Pino, did you ever have a girlfriend before?”

“N-No? But I’m not interested in girls to begin with.”

Gretel’s eyes widened a bit. “O-oh. I see. I was gonna ask to be your girlfriend, actually.” 

“Huh? For the streams you mean?” 

“Err, no. It’s for me? I just like you. A lot.” 

It was Pinocchio’s turn to be bewildered. “I-I like you too! Whether a girlfriend or a boyfriend I want to be with you.” 

Gretel launched himself at the other and they both collapsed onto the bed. “I’m so happy,” he giggled. “I thought you didn’t like me that way!” they both giggled like little children.

After a minute their giggles died down. Gretel slightly so their faces were inches close. “Err, do you… want to...?” Pinocchio nodded and Gretel responded by pressing their lips together. 

Both didn’t really have any prior experience, but it almost seemed like Gretel had an idea of what he was doing. Almost. They broke off to breathe before joining their lips once more. 

“So I take that you’re my ‘girlfriend’ now?” Pinocchio spoke after he gathered his breaths. 

“Yeah. I like the sound of this word coming from you.” He lied down next to him, squeezing a bit as his bed could barely take the both of them together. “Gonna stay over, righ?” 

Pinocchio nodded and pressed a peck to Gretel’s forehead. 

Pinocchio left the next morning and Gretel was alone with his thoughts. A wave of dread overtaken him and he could  _ swear _ he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and  _ Hansel  _ was standing there. 

“Wh-what do you want?!” 

Hansel opened his mouth to speak, “ _ It’s been so long. I want to be out as well. _ ” A shiver went down Gretel’s spine; his voice void and cold. 

“Shut up! It’s your turn whenever  _ I  _ decide!” He hesitantly reached the nearest object to him and sent it flying to where Hansel’s stood. 

The object went right through him and Hasel turned into white smoke and quickly faded into thin air. 

Gretel took a deep breath, but tensed up once he felt a breath on his neck.

“ _ You know this can’t last forever. _ ”

Gretel screeched and leaped to the other side of the room. He quickly turned around to see who was there.

There was no one. 

He desperately tried to fish out his phone from the mess that was his room, looking around just in case  _ he  _ decided to show up again. 

He swallowed a couple more anxiety pills and left the place. 

Wandering aimlessly down the street his legs started to ache so he had to make a stop at the nearest public bench he could find. His head felt so heavy he lied down on the bench to rest for a while. But alas he quickly passed out. 

He woke up to a gentle touch on his shoulder. 

“ _..._ _irl? ... awake?_ ” 

“Huh?” He regained his consciousness and sat straight. It took his eyes a moment to adjust before he could see the person standing in front of him. It was an old lady--probably in her late 60s--she looked at him with concerned eyes. 

“Sorry for waking you up, little girl. But I passed by you an hour ago and when I came back and found you like this I couldn’t leave you. It’s starting to get late, maybe it’s better if you go home now?” 

‘ _ Girl? _ ’ Gretel rubbed his eyes a little. He realized he was still in-character. How did he sleep for this long  _ on a public bench in the middle of the city _ nonetheless? he covered his face in embarrassment before he acknowledged the lady that was still standing before him. 

He apologized for the concern and thanked her for waking him up in time. She smiled and left him at that--saying she still had errands to run.

He really didn’t feel like going back home so he strolled around into an arcade place nearby. He spent a few hours there before the money he had on him started to run out. 

He exited the store and something caught his eye as he walked out. Outside there was a group of people he recognized very well. They were the kids who used to pick on him during high school--uh-oh they saw him. His fight-or-flight response activated and he immediately started running as fast as he could for as far as his legs could carry him. 

He looked behind him and it seemed as if the space between them didn’t change no matter how fast he ran. In fact, it seemed like they weren’t running at all--they somehow were inching closer and closer. Gretel found a corner leading into an alleyway and he hid between the dumpsters. 

He was shaking so badly; he could still hear their footsteps echoing nearby. Slow and steady. He took a deep breath and tried to analyze the situation. ‘ _ Okay focus. What were they wearing?’  _ He recalled their image; they were wearing their high school uniform--there’s no way this is even possible after all these years! They should have graduated long ago. Not to mention they looked exactly like how they're used to in high school before he stopped showing up and shifted to remote learning in another institute. 

Yeah, no way they’re real. 

“Oh Ha~n~sel~” He froze in his place, it was the voice of their leader. 

Gretel gathered up his strength and picked an empty tuna can that was tossed and forgotten for god knows how long. He got up and quickly threw it in their direction; their images smoked and disappeared just like the ‘Hansel’ from before. 

“ _ Works every time _ .” He would pat himself on the back if it wasn't for the poor situation he was in. 

His clothes had few tears here and there, probably from how frantically he ran a minute ago. His wig was barely holding on in its place and… his face? 

He touched his cheek and felt something wet. 

He was crying? 

It dawned on him how he had been out in public for  _ way too long _ to his own liking. He started to panic; he hated being outside alone. He curled up against the dumpsters and cried to his heart’s content. He realized it’ll be difficult for him to go back on his own at this rate. 

He reached up to his phone and dialed Pinocchio’s number but he didn’t press the call button; his breaths were short and irregular, he doubted he'd be able to form coherent sentences. Plus, he didn’t want to worry him all that much. 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Gretel🎀:** “Hey, can you pick me up?”

It took him a minute to get a reply.

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Pino💝:** “Sure? Where are you right now?” 

Gretel looked around him, trying to find a place that’s familiar to him but failed to locate anything. He was hardly ever out unless Pinocchio dragged him somewhere. And he was only familiar with video games and arcade shops that were near his place anyways. He sighed and sent his current location. 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Pino💝:** “Huh? What is this place?” 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Gretel🎀:** “I don’t know.”

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Pino💝:** “Oh my god Gretel are you alright?”

_ ‘Heh. He called me Gretel _ .’ he smiled, feeling his anxiety calming down a lil. 

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Gretel🎀:** “Hey I’m ok I just spent too much time in an arcade games shop and lost track of time”

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Gretel🎀:** “I’m just so tired could you come pick me up in your car or something?”

**[Unknown date, Unknown time] Pino💝:** “Yeah sure. I’m on my way now.”

He turned off his phone and hugged his knees. He made a fool out of himself didn’t he? He started recalling the events from today and his heart rate skyrocketed. 

Soon enough his phone rang. 

“H-hello? Pino did you arrive already?”

“Yes I’m in front of some ramen shop but I don’t see you anywhere?”

Gretel got up and looked across the street. He found Pinocchio’s car on the other side. 

“Yeah I see you. I’ll cross over the street-”

“Ah I see you now. Stay where you are, I'll come to you.”

Gretel waved to Pinocchio to confirm and hung up the call. Pino made a U-turn at the nearest exit and pulled in front of Gretel. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? You look… Uh, not so good.” Pinocchio asked him once he was inside safely. 

“I’m fine. Thank you for getting me.” Gretel gave him a forced smile. 

“Fine. You can tell me whenever you feel like it. But are you going to be okay?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

“That doesn’t sound so convincing.” 

Gretel sighed, “what do you want me to say exactly?” 

“I just want you to tell me that you’ll be alright. And… if you needed help I’m-”

“Yes, yes. I will… think about it.” 

Their conversation fell short for a while. 

“Hey pino.” He spoke once they made it to his place

“Yes?” 

“Can you stay over tonight as well?”

“Of course.” Knowing him, Pinocchio already saw that coming. He just wished he’d open up to him a bit more. “You know? We should start living together or something.” He said half-jokingly. 

Gretel fell silent. 

“I-I was just kidding…” 

“No no it’s not that. I think it’ll be nice to have you around...it’s reassuring.” 

Pinocchio felt a hint of sadness in the other’s voice. 

“Right.” He turned off the engine and both of them exited the vehicle. Pinocchio quickly sent a text to Aladdin and followed Gretel upstairs. 

They fell asleep almost immediately in each other’s  _ tight  _ embrace. The next morning Pinocchio dragged Gretel around and they  _ finally  _ started cleaning the mess that is his place.

It took way longer than they anticipated. It was noon by the time they finished  _ half _ the work. 

“I give up!” Gretel threw himself on the bed. 

“Wanna take a lunch break?” 

“PLEASE.” he groaned. 

As days passed they made some arrangements so that Pinocchio would move in with Gretel. Needless to say Aladdin was very emotional but supportive of his decision. Pinocchio was turning 18 in a few months anyways and Gretel’s place was 10 minutes drive from his house. 

Day after day both Pinocchio and Gretel made the apartment comfortable for the both of them. They got rid of the junk he was keeping in the second room because he “didn’t know what to do with it.” Pinocchio claimed it as his room and moved his stuff to it. 

Luckily, Gretel’s streaming set-up took only a good chunk of his own room; all he needed was a bed and a vanity to fix his makeup and a wardrobe to keep his various outfits. 

Having someone around reduced his anxiety significantly, but Pinocchio still insisted on getting professional help anyways ever since he opened up to tell him about his troubles. 

A couple of months later the new semester approached and Pinocchio enrolled into the college he desired which Gretel was in. Gretel has already missed a year due to his  _ issues _ but he decided to go back now that he’s on a stable therapy schedule. It took him a while before he started to not mind being Hansel sometimes. 

“ _ You can still wear dresses even when you’re ‘Hansel’ _ .” his therapist told him. He wasn’t really sure of which identity to stick with yet but he decided to give himself some more time to make a decision.

On the other hand, Aladdin and Hameln decided it was time for them to tie the knot and picked a date later into the next year. They made sure to inform Pinocchio of the news to which he was so happy and excited to hear.

Going back and forth between finals and running daily errands the two managed to survive this year together. 

“When’s the wedding again?” 

“Next month. On the 23rd.” 

“Oh. I haven’t decided what to wear yet. Say, since we finish our finals tomorrow how about we go out shopping for outfits?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

And so they did the following day. Gretel--or rather  _ Hansel _ decided he wanted to wear a suit that matched Pinocchio’s. He’d lie if he said that purchase didn’t hurt his wallet a bit but he thought he could compromise with some extra streaming time that week. He even got Hameln to join him for a special makeup/skin care episode on a later date to which he anticipated greatly. 

The next few weeks had little to no important incidents aside from regular setting ups for the upcoming big event. 

“You sent an invitation to your family?” 

“Well, yeah. Even though I feel no one will show up. It’s a semi-private event anyways I’m not expecting many to come besides some coworkers and friends.” 

Hameln adjusted his glasses. “Well, if you say so. I don’t have many to invite either but maybe that’s for the best. I dislike crowded places.” 

Aladdin chuckled, “maybe you’re right.” 

On the wedding day a few dozens actually made it to the wedding hall. some of which are Aladdin’s employees and friends. Some family members even made it to his surprise. Some of the elders that opposed his relationship seemed to have come to congratulate them even. 

Pinocchio’s mother was nowhere to be found, though. And maybe it’s for the best that she stays away from the kid for the time being. 

Pinocchio introduced Hansel to the family and they welcomed him with open arms. Some of their friends from college came as well--they were more like colleagues but nice enough to chat with them from time to time on campus. 

Soon the ceremony started, the couple exchanged their vows, and the crowd cheered for the two. Afterwards the two were busy receiving blessings and gifts from everyone that attended. 

“They looked like they were shining just now~” Hansel commented. “Also, it’s amazing how much you look like mr. Aladdin wearing a suit. I’d believe he was your actual dad if I didn’t know better~” 

“O-oh you think so?” 

“Yes. I know I told you that before but you look so great in a suit~” 

Pinocchio beamed, “I can’t have enough of you complimenting me.” He chuckled.

“Hey. Don’t push your luck now.” He pouted a little before giggling with the other. 

In the back, Aladdin was visibly crying his eyes out--probably due to how happy he was--while Hameln patted him on the back. 

The day was quite lovely and everyone had fun. Hameln suggested taking a group photo with Pinocchio and Hansel to which Aladdin found himself fond of the idea. Hameln took care of fixing the camera settings to what his artistic instinct instructed him to do, dismissing the actual photographer they got to document the event. 

They stood in their positions and the countdown on the camera started. Hameln quickly moved beside Aladdin, wrapping an arm around his waist. The other two stood in front of them holding the bouquet the Hameln and Aladdin used in other photos prior to this one. 

When the timer reached 0 and the device beeped they yelled “ _ CHEESE _ ” in unity. A flash shone for a second and the page for one of their biggest story arcs turned revealing a brand new one that was yet to be written upon. It’s  _ their _ story and  _ theirs only _ . No matter what life had in store for them they had each other to pull through and have their own happy-ever-after. 

**Author's Note:**

> did I just end yet another fic with a wedding scene? yes. yes I did and no one can stop me.


End file.
